the long lost twin
by possessedbydemons
Summary: a long time ago a brother and sister were seperated then one normal day they are reunited...
1. bumping into her

It was a sunny day and I Kagome Higurashi had just returned to the feudal era to see the smiling faces of Sango, Miroku, and Shippo . And then there was Inuyasha who instead of hey Kagome welcome back said "There you are what in all the hells took so damn long".,I responded "Hi Inuyasha" nope not even his attitude was gonna bring me down today. So everything went along like normal until Inuyasha said "hmm that's odd I've picked up a scent that smells vaguely familiar so he got down on his hands and feet and began to sniff the ground then we spotted the strangest thing almost an exact duplicate up ahead Isaid uhhhh Inuyasha he replied SHUT UP I am tryin to concentrate then collided heads then they both yelled "HEY CANT YOU SEE IM SNIFFING HERE !" When they saw each other they lock arms and said "sis!" "bro I, well how did you, er I well who cares it's great to see you"

Inuyasha replied "I didn't think I'd ever see you again!"

"Whoa whoa whoa time out" I began "Inuyasha and well um his lookalike er whatever you guys know each other ?"

"We really look that much alike? I mean we are fraternal twins but I guess years ago people were more wrapped up in saying we look so much like our father"

"you're twins?" I heard Sango reply from behind me when I looked back Sango looked confused but Miroku on the other hand was gazing dreamily at Inuyasha's twin . I decided to be polite and I started to introduce myself when the girl interrupted and said "what these guys aren't your breakfast lunch and dinner? gasp my big brother's gone soft this is horrible!" then she started slapping Inuyasha yelling "snap out of it bro snap out of it!!"

"Hold it!" he yelled grabbing her hand in the middle of another powerful swing I'm fine Jinitzu I'm fine!"

"Oh ok"she replied turning to me "then you are friends of his, no?"

"Uh .." I started

"fine then" she said "I'll allow these useless pathetic mortals to live but I'd watch it humans"

"No" started Inuyasha "they're not all useless"then he turned Jinitzu toward him again and said no eating humans! It's wrong, and bad for your digestive system"

"uh and how would you know Inuyasha?" I said

and he responded hesitantly "uh, uh, uh, that's not important"


	2. reacquainted

After getting reacquainted with each other she presented Inuyasha with about three sacred jewel shards. I said "I thought I sensed some jewel shards". Then Jinitzu said "what you can sense them er something"then forced a pathetic laugh. "yes actually I can" I responded then inuyasha muttered something in a strange language . "Ah" said jinitzu then spoke in the weird language back to inuyasha I felt confused.

She walked over to me and threw her arm over my shoulder saying "I guess this one's worth sparing"then she whispered over to me "you like him, don't you?"

I was shocked she sounded like my nosy friends back in the present then looked past me and said "hey where'd that monkey boy go?"

"Who Miroku' I asked. "yeah where'd he-"

WHACK

she had turned and sent him flying yelling "PERVERT!" I guessed he had just touched her butt and her being like her brother needs her personal space. I wanted to laugh my head off but I figured it wouldn't be appropriate for the time.

She was pissed. And so was inuyasha for miroku feeling his younger sister. I got Inuyasha to cool down. Then he got jinitzu to cool down. I didn't trust her but I did trust inuyasha so I didn't feel unsafe around her.

Shippo was really scared of her he would say "one inuyasha is bad but two I'll be dead tomorrow" inuyasha would tell him "say that one more time and you will be ya little whining whelp"then I'd immediately yell "sit boy" jinitzu humorous and laughed her head off every time I said sit then inuyasha would hit her then she'd hit him back then they would swear to each other in that weird language which I soon found out was a language they had formed when they were kids.

They stayed up really late one night arguing over something about the ancient legacy of portal skipping. I had no idea what they were talking about (and they were speaking in English)then they finally fell asleep.

The next day I was going to return home for more supplies. Jinitzu was curious when we were approaching the well then said "you don't live in the well do you?"

I laughed then asked inuyasha to explain it to her, he did , and quickly she jumped in. Oddly enough she smacked into me on the other side I was amazed, scared, but amazed I hoped inuyasha would come . At that point sota came out yelling "kagome you're back and you brought inuyasha!"

"who's the mortal twit" she asked with an evil glare in her eye , "I'm gonna beat the sn-mmmmmmfm mfffmf" the end of her sentence was muffled because I threw my hand over her mouth.i didn't want her scaring sota inuyasha jumped her and they wrestled on the ground for a second and he was telling me never to cover her mouth with your hand . I was gonna ask why then I saw her chomp down on his hand hard. he just hit her over the head and shook the spit and blood off of his hand.

I said I'd be back out in a second I knew nothing would happen to sota while inuyasha was watching his sister.


	3. under control

Inside the house I said hi to grandpa and mom then grabbed some food from the cabinet.

"Do my eyes deceive me or do I really see two Inuyashas out there?" grandpa asked from the doorway "and why were they hitting each other?"

"Uh" I began "I know this is strange but that's Inuyasha's twin sister, we met her yesterday and well-"

"Is she nice" mom started "I mean she sounds restless, is she?"

"Um well she's um yeah she's nice and um she's only restless when she's arguing with Inuyasha but they are brother and sister and you know about that I mean that's how brothers and sisters act right?" I said smiling I didn't want mom getting worried I was scared enough for the both of us but you know I'm scared every time I go to the feudal era but I always know that inuyasha will protect me. Oohh ok that sounded like I like him I mean I do I trust him and I only go to the warring states era to see him but um er anyways, I heard a really loud "STOP HITTING ME!!!" from Inuyasha I figured we should get going on my way down I heard "HA HA HA HA HA I win." in Jinitzu's voice then a "you wish ya little snot brained crap!" from Inuyasha. I got outside and they were wrestling again I was gonna run over and break it up but they stood up so I decided I'd just break it up from the doorway "sit boy!"

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha aha ha ahha ah oh that's rich" Jinitzu laughed

when we returned to the feudal era we went to Kaede's hut while Inuyasha and Jinitzu stood outside arguing. Inside Kaede asked "does she need to be controlled?"

"I dunno maybe," I began "what do you guys think?"at that moment Jinitzu appeared in the doorway and looked mad really mad I had never seen anyone this mad (and I know Inuyasha)

"Controlled !?! who plans to do it? Huh I'll just kill every last one of you and then sort it out later" she was moving in and I was so scared, I'm almost positive her eyes were glowing red at that point but I was to scared to be sure thank goodness though Inuyasha came up behind her and held her backwards she was kicking and screaming at the top of her lungs(which almost made my ears bleed) "LEMME AT 'EM LEMME AT 'EM! I'LL GET 'EM! ALL OF 'EM! LET GO OF ME THIS INSTANT INUYASHA! I GOTTA KILL 'EM ALL!!!"

Kaede stood up and threw some beads around her neck then told Miroku to say sit (after all if it were me, every time I went to say sit for one, the other would fall over too. "Sit" Miroku said Jinitzu fell out of Inuyasha's grip and onto the floor with a huge thud.

"WHAT IN ALL THE HELLS!?!" Jinitzu yelled she tried to lift the beads off of her neck and kaede said "try all you want ye shall never remove those beads."

"Dammit!"she yelled "I HATE YOU ALL!!!" then she turned to walk out of the door when she was there she turned back toward us and yelled "A LOT!!" she walked out the door then continued yelling "I'M LEAVING AND I'M NEVER COMING BACK EVER EVER EVER EVER EVER EVER EVER EVER EVER!!!!!!" she continued yelling until we couldn't hear her anymore then Inuyasha ran out yelling "come back here Jinitzu!"

I personally didn't care if she came back or not but It had been hours and there was no sign of either of them I stepped outside and called "INUYASHA" hoping to get a response but realized even if he could hear me I might not be able to hear him I stayed up all night waiting to hear Inuyasha saying _hey guys were back _(though personally at that point I would be really happy to hear hey guys _I'm_ back but I wasn't prepared to fret if Jinitzu came back too ).

At sunrise I heard Jinitzu "put me down right now I said put me down right now Inuyasha dammit put me down." when I looked out the door I saw Inuyasha who had thrown his sister over his shoulder and his sister was kicking like an infant.


End file.
